


YOLO am I right?

by CalTheMallBoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalTheMallBoy/pseuds/CalTheMallBoy
Summary: "YOLO am I right?""Never say that again."Or when Michael just wants to let Calum live a little.





	1. 1

_**Calum's PoV** _

I walked down the crowded hall of my school seeing watchful eyes stare at me; I had no friends, not even the nerds would except me and that's saying something. I don't know why I'm so unliked, I mean come on who wouldn't want to be friends with me? I was the schools outcast; reject. People didn't particularly like me. I wouldn't say I was bullied, I mean I got picked on but not bullied. People even say hi to me unless they were made to. 

I was just an easy target I guess because I don't really speak up and I'd much rather just let it happen.

I knew many things but my strongest subject is math, but people say that it's because I'm Asian – which I'm not! I'm a kiwi. My eyes may seem a little 'squinted' but that doesn't automatically make me Asian. And even if I were to be Asian, that isn't the reason why I'm doing exceptionally well in math, it's because I listen and I just understand it. I'm a quick learner honestly.

Another reason why I'm disliked is because I wear different clothes. Whilst everyone is wearing their Nikes and their expensive clothes, I wear a blazer. Okay, it might not be my best choice in clothing, but my mum says that if I look smart I'll be smart. The logic makes no sense but I still wear it anyway.

I wear blazers and white button ups with black skinny jeans. Should I be surprised that people hate me? Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my class and sat down, waiting for class to finally start. The teacher made her way to her desk and silenced everyone once they were all there.

"We have a new student, his name is Michael. I'd like you all to welcome him." She didn't look happy as she pointed to a boy who looked almost scary. His muscular arms were covered in black ink and he had piercings: eyebrow piercing; lip ring; one earring. He wore ripped skin-tight skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. 

He walked to the seat which was in front of mine and sat down, resting his feet on the table making the teacher sigh but she let it slide since it was his first day. Michael turned around, leaning on his seat. He was chewing on some gum.

"Yo," he said, not bothering to whisper making me look at him as if to say 'shut up'. He didn't shut up though. "What's your name?"

I tried my best to ignore him, he wasn't worth my time. I mean I want friends so badly but he looked like trouble. He kept tapping my hand as I tried to write the notes. 

"Is there something you want?" I sighed as I started to get frustrated. Why is he so keen to be my friend anyway? I'm a nerd.

"Yes, I want you to talk to me," he smiled and didn't bother trying to do the work or listen to the teacher. "If you're ignoring me because of my appearance then at least get to know me, I mean I could be completely different from what you're assuming."

He caught me off guard and he did have a good point. I sighed. "I'm Calum." I stuck my hand out making him laugh and look at my hand. He slapped it as if to give me a high five. I slowly looked at my hand confused. "What was that for?"

"It was a high five, ya know, what friends do." He looked at me as if I was dumb. "Because we're friends now."

"Eh, I'd rather not..." I bit my lip making him glare a little. "I mean you seem nice and all but-" I stopped myself, I couldn't think of a good enough answer. "You're different?"

"Oh, well you're still my friend." Michael grinned and he looked... cute. "You can't fight it." 


	3. Chapter 3

When lunch came around he pulled me behind the school – a place I didn't know we were allowed to go – pulling a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket. My eyes widened in disturbance. My mum had always told me about peer pressure but I never thought it would actually happen.

"I'm not going to make you smoke, by the way, I'm not that horrible." Michael chuckled has he lit the end of the cigarette, placing it between his lips. They looked plumper when wrapped around it.

I backed away from him a little. I've always hated the smell of smoke, and I also hate second-hand smoke – it's just as dangerous as first-hand smoke.

"You okay?" He looked at me then everything seemed to add up. "Ahh." Abruptly, he threw the death stick to the ground, stomping on it to extinguish the flame. "Sorry, didn't know you would act that way. I expected a glare but not that."

I shrugged and watched him put a mint into his mouth to rid the taste and smell. Slowly, I moved closer to him seeing he was clear from the foul smell. He started leaning against the back of the school building, looking cool with his arms folded and his tattoos clearly on show, his perfect muscles flexing for all that walks by. I envy that.

I want to be cool when I lean against things, but instead, I'm a nerd with big framed glasses. Maybe Michael was just hanging out with me because he looked better by comparison. What if he's just using me until he finds better friends, or maybe he's just tricking me.

"Calum?" He looked at me confused, his lip ring firmly between his teeth. "You okay? You seemed to space out for a second there, mate."

I looked away and shook my head. "Nah I'm fine, just thinking about something irrelevant."

"Like you?" He looked super serious and I felt my mouth form into a pout. "I'm joking, don't take things so seriously." Michael chuckled and patted my back.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked to school with my back hunched and my eyes averted to the jagged ground, I hear a soft roaring sound of a motorbike engine causing me to jump and look up. There sat Michael on his flashy bike.

He had stopped and was slowly pushing it at the pace I was walking. "Yo, calculator," he smiled weakly at me. "Hop on." The red headed boy patted the space behind him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"No no! I'm fine." I carried on walking, this time picking up my speed a little trying to ignore him the best I could.

"Are you a chicken?" He laughed, making chicken noises. "Come on it'll be fun, you have to _live_ a little." I scanned his face for reassurance and sighed loudly, climbing on the back hesitantly.

"I hate you," I mumbled as I hugged his waist tightly and buried my face in his back. An overwhelming stench of smoke and drugs flooded my nostrils. Yuck.

"You don't." Michael chuckled as he sped off. I swear he went past the speed limit a few times but I couldn't see, my eyes were screwed shut.

I felt the wind in my hair and my stomach churn with both excitement and terror. My eyes slowly opened and they widened. I felt like throwing up but I also felt like I was _living_ , I've never felt this feeling before as I'm not truly living.

I've just been working and working and not actually having fun – I've just pushed the fun aside to get an education, and then when I'm older I'll get a boring job that I'll just be a try hard at which is no fun. Maybe, just maybe, Michael might be my ticket out of that life and into a better one.

I was so zoned out and deep in thought, I didn't realise that we had arrived. "Caluuum, get off," I heard Michael chuckle. "I know my back is comfortable and cuddly but we're at school now, you can cuddle me later."

I blushed a little and climbed off, stumbling around slightly making a small laugh escape Michael's mouth. "Shut up." I huffed and covered my face, acting like I was mad but really I was just hiding my blushed cheeks.

"Aww calpal," he teased as he grabbed my cheeks causing them to redden more. "You're blushing." I slapped his hand away and huffed, but a grin fought its way onto my face and won.


End file.
